<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Way To Deal With Withdrawal: Letters From Harry's First Year by dottie_wan_kenobi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094682">A Way To Deal With Withdrawal: Letters From Harry's First Year</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie_wan_kenobi/pseuds/dottie_wan_kenobi'>dottie_wan_kenobi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the heart's intention [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Epistolary, F/M, Family, Gen, Hogwarts First Year, James Potter Lives, Letters, Lily Evans Potter Lives, M/M, Multi, OC babies mentioned, Owl Post (Harry Potter), Parent-Child Relationship, Polyamory, Teacher Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:46:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie_wan_kenobi/pseuds/dottie_wan_kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James,</p><p>WHY would you tell him that story?? He’s scared to go to the library now and begged me to come with him. Not that I minded, but did you really have to frighten him off Pince so quickly? For Godric’s sake.</p><p>Moony</p><p>---</p><p>A collection of letters sent between James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Harry, and maybe others too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black &amp; Remus Lupin &amp; Harry Potter &amp; James Potter &amp; Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/James Potter/Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the heart's intention [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Way To Deal With Withdrawal: Letters From Harry's First Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not sure where this is going or how long it'll be. What you need to know for know is that after Harry, these 4 had three more babies: Miles and Marigold "Goldie", both of whom are James's, and Daphne, who is Remus's. One day I'll write more about their origins but for now this is what we've got. OH also, James's parents are alive because I do what I want.</p><p>You don't have to read the other fic in this series for this to make sense! Set in September 1991.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Professor Moony,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We miss you and Harry already. Of course, we wish you both luck as well and know you will do amazingly in Hogwarts, but it’s very different at home without you. Goldie is already asking where her Da and big brother are. She’s not very impressed to hear you’ll be away so long. Just to confirm, you have the other mirror, right? Lils says she triple-checked you had it but please let us know. Call any time you want. Make sure Harry knows as well. We’ve agreed we will be sending letters to both you and Harry on Mondays and Thursdays lest we all—as Sirius says—die of withdrawal. Not that I can particularly disagree with him. I already feel tempted to do everything I said I wouldn’t. If you happen to see me breaking into the school in order to make sure the other children are treating Harry well, look the other way, please and thank you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Please also send Hestia back with a reply as soon as you’re both at the school and settled in. Let us know what house Harry gets into and if he has made any friends. You too, love. And keep us updated on Snape! If he tries to pull any of his old tricks, we’ll drop the children off with my parents and be in Hogwarts sooner than you can think of a witty comeback.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miles says to tell you he’s upset with you for leaving and will be stealing your books and hiding them around the home until you return. I suggested he start with the Muggle section and he got distracted reading them. Goldie has also decided to steal from you and is hoarding your sweaters. Refused to go down for her nap today without one to cuddle with. Daphne, meanwhile, has found Harry’s baby blanket and will not let go of it. Pads, Lils, and I have decided this is just retribution. Appeals must be made in person, at your earliest convenience. When’s the first Hogsmeade weekend? We’ll be there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Best of luck and have an amazing first week to you both. Love from us all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— James/Dad</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Prongs,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I won’t remind you we’ve been gone not even a whole day. If it’s any consolation, it feels very odd to be here without the rest of you running around. Everywhere I look is another memory of our years here, and I keep expecting to see Sirius or yourself coming round the corners. Every moment without one of the children causing mischief also feels uneasy—it’s not quiet by any means, but the absence of familiar sounds is quite jarring. I look forward to hearing them again when we call on the mirrors, which yes I do have. Harry is aware and has asked to call home after classes end tomorrow. He’s going to tell you about his first day, and wants me to tell about our journey here, which I will do in just a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry says he’ll write back on Tuesdays and Saturdays, and so I will as well. Expect them those days—if there’s any delay, I will mirror call. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If you at home are dying of withdrawal, how do you think Harry and I feel? Do Not break into the school to see us or to torment the little first years, James. I won’t look the other way if you do—I would most likely throw myself dramatically into your arms, swiftly followed by Harry, and your cover would be blown. Either way, I’m going to be sending a letter off to your father about how you truly are a mini-Fleamont.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As for the children, tell Miles to work on his writing by sending me updates, and let Goldie know the dark blue one is the softest. Harry says Daphne is only allowed to borrow his blanket, repeat </span>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>BORROW</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>, and he will expect to have it back by winter break. Unfortunately no appeals are planned for the moment, though Harry also says if she gets too attached, he will defend himself and his right to blankie to the death. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hogsmeade schedule will be sent along as soon as I receive a copy of it. I will try my best to get permission for Harry to join us. Worst comes to worse, we’ll make use of other means. Thank you again for letting us bring it. Also on this topic, which of you shall I expect to see this month?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, I know you all must be dying to know which house Harry was Sorted into. Unfortunately you will have to wait as, like I said, Harry asked me to pass along the details of our entire day, starting from when we boarded the Hogwarts Express. Once we were on, he insisted on sitting in our usual car and for a bit, we sat alone. He wanted hugs, but only for a bit before he put on a game face. One of the Weasley children, Ron, came to sit with us. He and Harry got on very well and I expect we’ll be seeing and hearing much more from him. We also met two other children—Neville Longbottom and a little girl named Hermione Granger. Neville was glad to see Harry and myself, and Hermione was rather intrigued as to why an adult was riding the train. We all talked a bit, and then Harry attempted to buy every sweet he could—I had to limit it to two sweets per child. He bought two chocolate frogs for me and insisted he was only following the rules I had set, the smart-arse. We also met Cissy’s son, Draco. Spitting image of his father and acts just like his mother. Harry was not very impressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When we arrived, he was upset to be separated from me, and gave me a very big hug. I told him I would see him in the Great Hall and not to be nervous and we all love him very much no matter where he ends up. We went off in different directions then, though I made sure to watch as he got onto one of the little boats. He looked very awestruck and I wish I had brought one of our cameras with to capture the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I went to sit down with the other teachers. Minerva was very glad to see me and we talked a bit about the children. She sends her love to everyone, and asked that Sirius write to her when he’s able. Flitwick and I spoke briefly and he mentioned that he’s been keeping up with Lily’s work in the Committee on Experimental Charms. Snape is here but he ignored me for the most part. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry came in with the other children and looked quite nervous. But ultimately, things went well! He made it into Gryffindor House, alongside Neville, Ron, and Hermione. After the meal, he and I spoke briefly and he told me that the Hat considered him for Slytherin House as well. I again made sure he knew we love him no matter what. Then he went off to see his new dorm, I went to see mine, and I must say, it’s all very… small. Once I replaced the sheets with ours, it at least smelled more like home, but it’s going to take a bit of getting used to. Hestia came with your letter then and I went to read it with Harry. On that note, I plan to read most letters with him so if there’s anything he shouldn’t hear, mark that at the top. Thank you, loves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This letter is ridiculously long and I’ve yawned three times now while writing it, so I’ll leave it here. Love back from Harry and myself, and we’ll speak to you all tomorrow over the mirrors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moony, aka Da</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Professor Moony,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DON’T OPEN THIS WITH HARRY.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m not sure when you’ll receive this—might be when we’re calling, actually—but I wanted to reply. So you can have something from me to hold onto during the lonely moments. You know, other than Harry. We’re quite lucky to have all your extra junk here, gives ME something to hold onto. Like your pillow. Lils, Pads, and I have been fighting over it. But anyway, maybe we should leave that kind of talk for a mirror call? Without the children present?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We will absolutely expect letters back on Tuesdays and Saturdays. Sirius marked the days off on the calender and Goldie scribbled little hearts all over. It’s adorable and you have to see it. I’ll bring it when I come break in. DON’T WRITE TO MY DAD??? Oh Merlin he already mocks me about everything else I don’t need this added to it. He’ll never shut up about how he’s right and I’m wrong and isn’t being a parent just amazing and so painful too? And how he hopes none of ours do to him what I did etc etc. (Tell me what you say before you send it….and tell me what he says back!)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miles says he’ll be sending something soon! Goldie tried to find that one but couldn’t—apparently Lily stole it already—and had a bit of a meltdown. Had to let her ride on Prongs’ back to get her to calm down. I’ll pass the message on to Daphne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waiting patiently for the schedule. Lily says smuggle Harry out if you must. I’ll be coming there this month—Sirius is going to stay with the baby in case anything happens this time. No new developments in the past day of course but I thought you should know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, you are cruel, Moony. We’re all very glad to hear Harry has made some friends and look forward to hearing more about them. Tell Nev we say hi and he’s going to do great! And tell Harry high-five from me and Papa on finding that loophole. No comment on Cissy’s son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he’s doing alright? Soon enough he won’t want any hugs—I can’t believe he’s already ELEVEN, Moony, can you? Do you remember when he was small and wanted us all to hold him at the same time?—but I’m glad he still does, and that you’re there to give them. Love back to Minnie!!! I told Lily about Flitwick and she smiled very beautifully and said she’ll be writing to him. “For the most part”? Rem, if he’s messing with you, tell us. It won’t be like last time. Some of Lily’s common sense has rubbed off on Sirius by now. However, it hasn’t on me and I am prepared to duel him and win so spectacularly, he quits out of shame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GRYFFINDOR!!!! And with all of his friends too! I can’t say I’m completely surprised to hear he was considered for Slytherin but I can’t say I’m not a bit relieved as well he went into our old House. When you see him again, tell him congrats from us at home and x3 on that loving him no matter what sentiment. I’m sorry to hear your space is small—whenever you need replacement sheets, just let us know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Love from us all as well. Go to sleep old man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Harry x,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We loved hearing from you last night. I know your Da has already told you—and your Mum and your Dad—but please feel free to call any time. Even in the middle of the night, if you need to. Just say the word and I’ll hop on my bike and come and see you and Da. You can pick the word for that—or just say, “Papa, come get me” and I will be right there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Please also remember that if anyone—like, say, Snape or Malfoy—tries anything, tell Da. BUT if you and your friends get into any mischief, don’t tell him, tell us. Or only tell him enough so he can’t get you in trouble. You know how Da is with rules.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yes, we know we’re supposed to wait until Monday to send another letter—and we will!—but Mum and I couldn’t resist sending this short one to you. Enjoy your school year, our little love. You’ll do us proud no matter what happens. We love you and miss you and send all the hugs Hestia can carry (it’s a lot). Miles and Goldie say hi as well, and Daphne said “I will NEVER give up this amazing, perfect blankie as long as I shall live! If Harry wants it back, he’ll have to duel me for it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Papa x</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Papa,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I miss you all too! I’m having so much fun here already but I wish everyone could be here with me. Da and I decided to see each other every day, and to have breakfast together too. We talked about it, and I think the word should be ‘Acromantula’. Good?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Da said to tell you to remember the Hufflepuff hall incident, 3rd year. He wouldn’t tell me the story :( not even when I offered him my last chocolate frog. He said it’s for adult ears only but I reminded him you’ll be reading this, and he said adult eyes only. I said, seeing as I have four eyes does that not make me an adult? And he said no. He laughed but still wouldn’t tell. Will you? Pleaseeeee Papa? xxxxxxxxxx</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DAPHNE DID NOT SAY THAT. But if she did, tell her I said babies can’t win in duels and if she wants my blankie so bad, she should use her puppy dog eyes to beg Dad to make her one and to back off of mine! Hi back to Miles and Goldie. Love to Mum and Dad and everyone I guess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Love,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry J. Potter</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Harry J. Potter xxxxxxxxxx,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s ten x’s from me to you—no I will not tell you the story of the Hufflepuff hall incident of 3rd year. Your Mum would be very upset with me if I did. However, I do enjoy your logic re: your glasses. How old does having four eyes make you? Is that why you signed off so formally?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I think ‘Acromantula’ is an excellent choice! I will keep my eyes and ears peeled for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daphne did too say it! I relayed your message, and she said “bblablblaba”. These are fighting words, sprog. And so are “I guess”! Your brother, sisters, and I are very offended. Well, the girls don’t care so much, and Miles stuck his tongue out at you, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> am hurt. I haven’t been able to leave the fainting couch once today, my poor heart unable to go on after this callous attack by own son! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad says I have to tell you I’m joking, which I clearly am. A little bit. Maybe. Love back from us all anyhow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Papa xxxxxxxxxx</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Papa x,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You get ONE kiss from me and that’s it. I’m going to write Dad and see if he’ll tell me. And clearly, four eyes doubles your age—therefore I am 22 and definitely old enough to hear this story. And yes!!! All adults sign off like that. Except you I guess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stick my tongue out back at Miles!! And if you’re going to be on the fainting couch, take a blanket. Maybe my blankie. I’m very concerned about it &amp; am sure it’s not being taken care of properly. Be honest, how much drool is on it? If it’s more than a spoonful, throw the whole thing out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m also joking a little bit. Maybe. DON’T THROW AWAY BLANKIE. I know the moon’s coming up, and in case this is the first one, please please PLEASE make sure blankie is okay. She can have it afterwards if she must but not during!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Love you and everyone for real this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Love,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry J. Potter</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Haz,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Don’t bother wasting the parchment, I’m not telling you that story. I’m sorry, baby, you’ll just have to wait until you’re a bit older. Maybe when you’re 34—that’s 17 x 2, by way of your glasses logic. Does this mean I’m 62? In that case, I think I’m doing quite well for my age.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To tide you over, let me tell you about a story from my first year. It was early on in the year and I was quite bored. Papa and Da and I weren’t quite friends yet. So I decided I would do some exploring, and found my way to the library. I didn’t have the family cloak with me yet, so I had to make do with sneaking around the normal way. I made it far into the back stacks without finding much of interest, or being caught. And I thought, while I was there I might as well find something to read, huh? You know how Nan and Granddad’s house is, and how many books they have. I found one that was familiar from home on the shelves and thought I might like to read it. But when I pulled it down, it was enchanted! I got a face full of goop, and the splattering noise was so loud—and the goop going much farther than just my face—that everyone in the library came to see. Madam Pince nearly killed me on the spot. I had to help clean everything even though it wasn’t my fault!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All this to say, sometimes it’s best to just let things lie. We’ll tell you about it some day, but for now, try to be content with the fact that if we haven’t told you, it’s probably for good reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Be good for Da and all your other teachers. Except Snape. Give him hell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad xx</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>James,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>WHY would you tell him that story?? He’s scared to go to the library now and begged me to come with him. Not that I minded, but did you really have to frighten him off Pince so quickly? For Godric’s sake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moony</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Remus,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James”??? No no no. You call me Prongs or Jamie or something. Not this James shite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was trying to help! It’s not my fault SOMEONE brought up the Hufflepuff hall 3rd year incident. Nor is it my fault that Sirius accused you of being a rule-follower. I’m innocent here and Lils agrees with me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie, your deerest heart x</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Remus x,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Our first official Monday letter! We’ll expect a reply by Wednesday at the latest. Please don’t read this with Harry, there are a few things I want to keep between us adults.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Updates on everyone first: I’m writing this from the bed, wearing your dark blue sweater. James painted my nails to match. These past few days off from work have been very nice, but a bit empty without you and Harry. I’m sure James and Sirius will do well with the children, but we decided to get lunch when we can. James is doing fine, still looking into work but hasn’t made any decisions yet with you away. Sirius is more upset about everything than I think he’s willing to admit to—he’s been cuddling with the girls a lot. Last night, he woke up clinging to us both and has been trying to convince me to skiv off work. James said “don’t you remember she’s a swot?” and then I <span class="u"><em>swatted</em></span> </span>
  <span>him and that got Sirius to laugh at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As for the children, Miles has started school and is enjoying it so far—he’s happy to see his friends again and is started on chapter books. We’ll be calling soon, as he wants to tell you about it. He’s a bit upset he’ll be missing out on lunch with us and decided he and Goldie will be having their own special lunches at school without us. Speaking of, Goldie’s adjusting well we think but is having some trouble making friends. She isn’t very happy about attending Muggle school, not even when we told her Miles is there and Harry went too. She’s pouting into James’s chest right now. Daphne has been toddling around and asking for you and Harry a lot. You missed it—she’s learned a new word! “Shh!” Mostly said to Sirius so far but she did it to Goldie too and they got into a bit of a row. It was almost funny watching them shush each other in increasing volume. Reminds me a bit of myself and Tuney when we were younger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, speaking of—remember that thing we decided to do before Dumbledore came and offered you a job? I think it might be happening. Next time you call, I’ll explain some more. It’s early yet in any case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, I’ve heard about school from Harry and our boys, but I want to hear from you too! How is it, being there? Have you found the map yet? How’s the bed? How’s the food? Tell me everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remember Martina from work? She’s started working on a charm that, when pointed at two or more blankets, multiplies them. Commercial uses: for when you have guests, for when it’s cold, etc etc. But we’ve also noted this could be quite useful for fort building or sleepovers. When I get back, I’ll be helping her with it. So far, she’s able to multiply them but the quality is way different so I’ll be working on that. Wish me luck please—I know I don’t need it but for as long as you can’t kiss me off to work, I’ll need something and luck it is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily x</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Harry,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Happy Monday! I hope you have a great day and a great week. I know you’re going to do well at making friends—I’m so happy to hear you’ve already made two new ones, plus Nev—but I need to remind you that class work is important, and so is homework. Do your best and actually do the work, love. I know it was easier to get away with not doing it in Muggle school, but this is Hogwarts and it’s time to put some work in. If you need any help with anything, I’m sure Da will be there—to help you with it himself, or to find a tutor if you need one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We all miss you a ton. When winter break comes around, you and I are going to go out and get some hot chocolate together, alright? There will be lots of cuddles. Lots and lots and lots. In fact, I might hold on and never let you go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tell me about your friends, your classes. Which one is your favorite so far? Are you enjoying living in a dorm? Is Hogwarts as amazing as you were hoping?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Much love, Mum x</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Mum,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okayyyyy I’ll do the work. Considering you were all apparently at the top of your grade, I’m going to have to, aren’t I?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I miss you a lot too. It feels weird not having you just down the hall, or singing in the morning. I want ALL the hot chocolate! They’ll have to drag me away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nev is Nev. He’s a bit shy around Ron and Hermione still, and I’m the only one he’s really telling his jokes to. But he also said he’s made nice with the other boys in our dorm, Dean and Seamus, and we’ve all begun to sit together at meals and in class. Ron is great—he’s very funny and eats a lot and has these older brothers who remind me of Dad, Papa, and Da. Two of them are really </span>
  <strike><span>mishc</span> <span>mischiv</span></strike>
  <span> mischievous, and then his oldest older brother is a bit nerdy. Hermione is too, but she’s also bossy, and her and Ron don’t get along very well. I’m glad she’s not in our dorm—I’d never be able to rest! It’s still odd, having more than just Miles in with me, but I’m getting used to it already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My favorite class is Da’s! He makes it really fun. But he’s been calling on me to answer questions when no one else knows—or when he thinks Hermione has answered too many—and it’s hard to remember to call him Professor Lupin instead of just Da. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I LOVE HOGWARTS!!! I hate the moving stairs and the library is scary, but the ceiling in the Great Hall is so so so pretty, and the food is delicious, and everything feels a lot like home. I’ll tell you more next time we call, or this letter will go on forever!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Love,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry J. Potter.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Lily,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah yes, I heard you stole that sweater. Don’t let Goldie see you with it unless you’re willing to share. Did James paint Sirius’s nails too? Maybe we can chat sometime soon about his work prospects. I’ll write to Sirius as well about finding some way to cheer him up. For now, he and James could go on a run if they’d like? Have them do it during school hours, maybe even when Daphne goes down for her nap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m quite excited to hear about these chapter books. He should be writing to me as well, according to James. Thank you for the update on the children—I’ll talk to Goldie soon and see what I can do. “Shh!” sounds like a very good word to learn. I’m still surprised her first was “dog”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I do remember, how could I forget? Let’s call as soon as possible. Have you told the others yet? If not, please wait until I’m there too. I’m happy with this job and glad I can be with Harry, but I’d hate to miss this—if it is what we think, that is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a bit of a shock to the system, honestly. I’ve been thinking of Peter lately, especially when I go to visit Harry in Gryffindor Tower. What’s with us and thinking of people no longer in our lives? But to move on, I haven’t found the map, no. I can only hope someone stole it rather than Filch throwing it in the bin. The bed is not soft enough, and entirely too empty. The food is just as well as I remembered, but it tastes best when I eat with Harry. Would you like me to send anything back home with Hestia next time?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Don’t tell Sirius, but I’ll send all the luck I can, AND kisses—xxxxxx. You’re going to do amazingly, love. Talk soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked this, consider leaving a comment. Thank you!! </p><p>You can find me on tumblr and HPFT as dottie-wan-kenobi.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>